Mysterie Kids
by Storygirl90
Summary: What happens when a psychic, a detective, and a ghost charmer and up going to the same high school? What happens when two of their many enemies unite? (First fanfic. Don't hate.) Don't read if you haven't played psychonauts or haven't seen paranorman or gravity falls. Not meant to be a serial, aka, will be no sequel.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own ParaNorman, Psychonauts, Gravity Falls, or any thing else mentioned. I only own the plot.**

Prologue

None of the three were watching where they were going. One was lost in thought, another had his nose in a book, and the third was trying to hide. They were on a collision course, but no one noticed. On tripped, falling into the reader, whose book went flying into the head of the third boy. The third boy returned the book and helped the others back onto their feet. They exchanged names and became a team no one would ever forget. But, before that tale is told, you must know who they are.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 That Morning, Razputin

That morning, 14 year-old Razputin Aquato was awoken when he hit his head on the wall of an air plane. He groaned and sat up; sleeping on an airplane all night can really make you sore. Razputin (Raz for short) stretched and yawned,

"Oh man, I am not doing that again." he whispered, worrying he might wake the others. Raz glanced around the jet, three others sat in various chairs. Lilly Zanotto slept in the chair across the aisle from him. A man in a rumpled green suit slept in front of Lilly. That was Agent Sasha Nein, psychonaut scientist. The man sitting in front of Raz was Agent Oleander, (Or coach as he preferred) psi-cadet trainer. Raz looked back over to Lilly; she had been his partner and girlfriend for four years now. She'd left her window open, outside Raz could see the sun glowing on the tops of clouds.

"What time is it?" Raz wondered. He stretched again and stood up. He pulled on his faded brown jacket and gloves, and then decided to wear his goggles, but not the hat they were supposed to go with. The orange lensed goggles hung around his neck as he sat back down. Raz pulled his backpack onto his lap and began going over its contents. He found a bunch of school supplies in the largest pocket, what were those doing there? He decided to leave it and checked the second smaller pouch.

There was his cobweb duster, a little bit of extra dream fluff, some arrowheads, the psycho-portal he still hadn't returned to agent Nein, brand new smelling salts, his journal, a picture of him and Lilly, and a photograph of his family. His father, Augustus Aquato, stood in back smiling next to Raz's mother, Angelica. Three children smiled at their feet, one was Raz, one was his bother d'Artgan, and the other was his sister Delilah. He missed them, but he knew that they were always there for him. So he didn't miss them too much.

"Good morning Raz." said a soft voice from across the aisle. It was Lilly, she was still curled up in the chair but she was awake.

"Good morning to you too Lilly. How did you sleep last night?"

"Ugh like a rock, but I had this awful night mare."

"About what?" asked Raz wondering what it could be,

"That's the problem!" said Lilly sitting up and rubbing her neck, "I can't remember! But I can remember that someone I know is taken. I think it's you Raz." Lilly looked scared as she spoke.

"Lilly, no one can capture me. They'd need a whole army just to chase me down!" Raz chuckled at the thought. Lilly glared at him.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep!" barked a voice from in front of Raz. "You to love birds better shut your mouths or I'll come back and-"

"Oleander. Stop that, it's about time for us to be awake any way." replied Agent Nein as he sat up and began smoothing out his green suit.

"Speaking of time, when will we be landing?" asked Raz fiddling with his goggles.

"Yeah, when will we be able to get out of this tin can?" asked the coach.

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Blithe Hallows in T-minus ten minutes. Please fasten your seat belts we are beginning our descent." said a cheery voice over the intercom.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Sasha as he strapped himself in. Raz and Lilly did likewise. The plane began to descend through the clouds. The small jet began shaking violently, and Raz held onto the armrests with a grip so hard it would crumble a rock to dust. Lilly screamed as the plane began descending extremely fast. They were going to crash! Raz looked out the window and saw the ground getting very close.

Suddenly, the jet righted itself and landed with a thump on the landing strip. Raz relaxed and let go of the, now dented, arm rests. He looked over at Lilly who was still gripping the chair, he chuckled.

"I didn't know you were afraid of airplanes." said Raz with a smile. Lilly looked at him, the look of sheer terror still in her eyes.

"I wasn't, but now I am."

"It's ok, we've landed. You can let go now."

"No thanks. I'm good." said Lilly still sitting there. Raz got up and began prying Lilly's fingers off of the rests. When all ten fingers were removed, she stood up and hugged Raz.

"That's for being brave," she let go and smiled at Raz.

"No prob. Come on, let's get our stuff." They levitated their few bags out of the overhead compartment and began walking towards the exit.

"Razputin. Wait, you still haven't been told your mission." said Agent Nein walking up behind them.

"Well tell me so we can get out of this tin can." said Raz setting down his small suitcase.

"Your mission is to find Loboto."

"WHAT!? I thought he was dead!" cried Raz, clearly surprised.

"So did we. But, we've found evidence to say that he has set up a new laboratory in the woods outside of Blithe Hallows. Also, we have discovered that he now has a partner who is a very famous psychic. His name is Gideon Gleeful."

"Oh! I've heard about him. He's traveled all over and is supposedly able to read minds. I actually went the twerp's show, total rip off because all he does is point out the obvious." said Lilly making a disgusted face.

"Okay, well we're on it Sasha!" said Raz saluting Sasha. He then jumped out of the exit and did a backflip. He landed right in front of a man in a plaid shirt and jeans. He looked about 45 years old and was holding a sign that said "Aquato".

_Oh no. Did he see me do the backflip?_ thought Raz as he looked at the man.

"Hello young man. And who might you be?" said the man putting down his sign.

"Um… I-"began Raz, but he was interrupted by Sasha who asked to speak with the man. Raz went back to where Lilly was standing by the plane.

"Nice job goggle boy." She said handing him his suitcase, "You almost blew our cover!"

"Hey I was excited. We get beat up Loboto again, and show the world that this Gideon twerp is nothing but a fake!

"Razputin! Lilly! Come over here." said Sasha motioning for them. The two picked up their bags and walked over to the man and Sasha.

"Razputin, Lilly, meet Mr. Babcock. You're going to be staying with him and his family for the duration of your stay." _He doesn't know you're psychics. He thinks you're foster kids. _Sasha had explained everything. Well… almost everything. Mr. Babcock led Raz and Lilly to his car. A beaten up grey SUV that smelled really bad. Not as bad as smelling salts though. Raz sat in the back next to Lilly who was plugging her nose.

"Ugh. This car smells like the super sneezing powder." said Raz, shuddering at the memory of sneezing his own brain out.

"What's super sneezing powder?" asked Mr. Babcock climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh nothing just a little prank device that makes you sneeze your brains out." _Literally. _thought Raz as they drove away from the airport. Most of the ride was silent; soon, the pulled up to a high school.

"Why are we at a high school?" asked Raz looking out the window.

"Well, you can't be late on the first day now can you? Go on! Don't worry, I'll make sure all your stuff gets home safely." said Mr. Babcock opening the door and pushing Raz and Lilly out. He drove off leaving the Psychonauts coughing in the exhaust.

"What just happened?" asked Raz as he surveyed the courtyard.

"I think we just got dropped off at high school. Well, might as well try to act normal." Lilly skipped off into the crowds while Raz was still trying to figure this out.

_Brilliant. They drop us off at high school when I've never even been to middle school! Sigh, at least I'll get to beat up Loboto later. _Raz walked forward into the crowds, so deep in thought it wasn't until he was running into someone that he paid attention.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 That morning, Norman

14 year-old Norman reached around until he found the button and slammed it to silence the undead sounds of his alarm clock. Norman groaned and rolled out of bed. Today was the first day of high school for Norman, and he was not looking forward to it. Even though he'd saved the town of Blithe Hallows from zombies and a witch's ghost, three years ago, the hero effect had long worn off and he was an outcast again.

"Better this over get this over with." Norman muttered slipping out of bed and into his zombie slippers. He slowly walked to the door and into the hall.

"Good morning sunshine." said a cheery voice behind him.

"Hi Grandma." replied Norman, turning around to look at her. His ghost of a grandmother, in her pink sweatshirt, grinned at her grandson and said,

"Now why do you look so glum Norman? You're going to school aren't you? You're going to see your friends, and no longer be lonely."

"That's just it, I am going to high school, I have no friends to see, and I will still be lonely. I'm still an outcast!" Norman sighed and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the comb and tried to make his hair look nicer. But the brown spikes refused to stay down. Norman then picked up his electric toothbrush. The switch was flipped and it began whirring around on his teeth. Norman tried his best zombie imitation, and spit out the white foam. He shuffled back into the hall and down the stairs. Norman walked into the kitchen, it and found it empty.

"Where is everyone?" he asked to no one in particular. He could hear his grandmother in the other room watching a horror movie, but other than that it was silent. He sat down at the table and found three notes waiting for him. One read, _Dear Norman, Had to be at work early. Made you some toast. Don't be nervous about school. Mom. _He looked at the ashes of what used to be bread.

"I guess its cereal, again." Norman muttered as he threw the ashes away. When he'd fixed himself a bowl of Rocking Rice cereal, Norman read the other letters. One was from, his dad saying he was at the airport picking up two foster kids that would be staying with them for a month. The other one said that his sister, Courtney, was at the "library studying".

"Yeah right." said Norman as he finished the rest of his milk. He placed the dishes in the sink and continued getting ready. He got dressed. He pulled on his lucky hoodie, and a simple pair of jeans. He stuffed his backpack with the usual school stuff and his favorite zombie book. He said "Good bye" to his ghost of a grandma and walked out the door.

"Heeey Norman!" said the bad boy as he reclined on the curb.

"How's it going?" he replied to the ghost.

"Does anyone smell fire?" asked the hairdryer lady.

"Nope!" replied Norman grinning. At least among the dead he wasn't an outcast. He was friends with almost every ghost in town, including the dead cats and dogs. But, among the living, where he was supposed to be, he was a freak, an outcast, a loner. Few remembered what he had done for the town, and those who did, used it against him. They called him a witch, a monster; some begged him to hunt ghosts, to lure them into traps, and find out what death is like. But Norman refused, but only to keep the few friends he had. Neil had moved away, Alvin now bullied Norman, and Courtney, she acted like she had always acted. She tried to pretend he wasn't her brother.

As Norman walked down the road, he wondered if anyone new would be at school. Would anyone be like him? Unlikely. But, Norman hoped nonetheless. Soon he was standing across the road from a busy high school. Norman pulled up his hood and tried to hide from others by looking average. By doing so, he couldn't see where he was going.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 That Morning, Dipper

That morning, 14 year-old Dipper Pines was exhausted. His twin sister, Mabel, had been up all night about how she was going to have the greatest year ever. With her first normal boyfriend, starring in plays, and… You get the picture. Dipper groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bunk and dangled his legs in the air. Mabel continued talking, more excitedly than ever.

"Mabel!" he cried "Today is stressful enough as it is, but you ranting on and on and on, it's been driving me crazy!"

"I'm sorry Dipper, it's just… I really want my first year of high school to be like the movies!" she replied leaping out of bed. Dipper sighed, when would she learn life isn't like the movies. Unless you talking about monster movies, those are very much real, in Gravity Falls that is. Dipper stilled remembered his first summer there, finding the book, saving Wendy, time traveling, Gideon, the gnomes, manotars, Summerween, good times.

"Come on Dipping sauce!" cried Mabel. She was already racing down the stairs. Dipper took his time getting ready. He chose to wear his favorite black vest and hat, he took his time combing his hair, (which did nothing but hurt his head) and by the time he was ready to go downstairs, Mabel was at the door bouncing with excitement.

"Come on. Hurry up slow poke." But Dipper took his time, just to annoy her.

About ten minutes before they were supposed to go, Dipper remembered on thing he _had _to take with him. He bounded up the stairs and into his (and Mabel's) bedroom. Waddles, Mabel's pet pig, oinked at Dipper as he dug through pile after pile of loose paper and clothes. Finally he found it. The old red leather bound book that he'd found in gravity falls.

"Dipper! Come on!" Mabel yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" he called, shoving the book into his bag. Dipper took off down the stairs and out the door with Mabel close behind. They raced to the bus stop, and after three summers of running form monsters, the race was over very fast.

"Did you really need to get the book?" said Mabel between breaths.

"Did you really have to bring your be-dazzler?

Mabel glared at her twin. The bus slowly drove up to the corner and stopped. The brakes hissed and the exhaust cloud surrounded the pines. They loaded onto the bus and found it full of normal kids, who completely ignored the twins.

The bus slowly made its way down the streets, towards Blithe Hallows High. Mabel bounced up and down in her chair while Dipper concentrated on not being nervous. The other children roared and the bus continued to groan and splutter. It turned one last curve and there stood the high school in all its faded glory. Children ran off the bus and towards the school. Dipper stepped off the bus, and was shoved aside by a tall boy in Gothic make-up. Mabel got off and immediately took off to the group of girls in sweaters by the flag. Dipper was alone.

He decided to just read until the first bell rang. He pulled out the book and began flipping through the pages to find something he hadn't read yet. Dipper began walking towards the large double doors, his nose in his book. He didn't watch where he was going. Then he was falling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Collision, Norman

Norman was looking at the ground but he still didn't notice the foot in his way. It caught his leg and sent him crashing into another boy. The other boy dropped his book as they fell. Norman groaned and got to his knees,

"Hey kid, are you okay?" asked the boy he'd run into.

"Yeah. I'm fine, are you ok?"

"I'm alright. You don't really feel it after being severely beaten by a teenager a few times." The boy was wearing a dark vest and an orange shirt. His blue and white hat (with a pine tree on it) hid most of his curly brown hair.

"My name's Dipper Pines. Who are you?" asked the boy holding out his hand. But, before Norman could reply, someone else came crashing down on top of him.

"Come on!" he cried as the kid got off him. This guy was wearing brown jacket, brown gloves, and… orange goggles? Where did this kid think he was?

"This day just keeps getting better and better." said the boy in brown sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead.

"Um ok, I'd like to know who I just saw get tripped, and who I just ran into." said the boy, Dipper, as he grabbed his red book and began unfolding pages.

"I'm Norman Babcock." Norman said quietly.

"Babcock? Hey! You're Mr. B's son. Dude I think I'm staying at your house for a while. Oh, and by the way, I'm Razputin Aquato." said Razputin dusting off his goggles.

"Oh. Um… Oh yeah, you're one of the foster kids my mom said we'd watch for, how long was it… A month I think?" said Norman picking up his backpack and putting stuff back in.

"Yeah, I just got here this morning and I'm supposed to go straight to-"BRRRIIINGG! The first hour bell rang loud and clear. Norman got up and said,

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"See you Norman!" called Dipper as he ran off into the crowd.

"Could you show me where the office is?" asked Raz, sheepishly.

"Sure. Follow me." Norman led Raz into the school and to the office. The crowds of children kept their distance from Norman, and Raz.

"Ok, why was everyone avoiding you?" asked Raz before he went inside the office of doom.

"Long story. I got to go. See you later!" said Norman as he walked away from Raz and the office.

* * *

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! _Norman's pencil bounced out a steady rhythm as he waited for the final bell. _Tap! Tap! Tap! _

"Norman! Would you kindly focus on the lesson and not your imaginary drums?" said his teacher Ms. Solarz. With her, science was always boring, and she was always picking on Norman because his power of talking to ghosts defied science.

"Yes Ms. Solarz." He replied still staring at the clock.

"Anyways, if sodium and chlorine are combined you get…" and she continued with the lecture. But Norman couldn't hear her. He was looking at the clock until something outside the classroom caught his eye. He saw something glowing flew past the window in the classroom door. There it was again! When he was finally able to get a good look at it, he saw it was Agatha Prenderghast. The little girl who was accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death, she was the famous Blithe Hallows witch. What was she doing? She was supposed to be asleep for another month! Norman was worried, if she came back, then that means something really weird was going on.

The final bell rang, and all the students filed out of the room and into the hallway. Norman waited until the halls were a little bit emptier, and he went to find Agatha. She was floating in circles in the gymnasium.

"Agatha!" he called running up to the ghost.

"Norman! Oh thank heavens I found you! I came to warn you about a great danger." She said, wringing her little hands.

"What danger?"

"Those boys, they have enemies. I fear that they'll attack you if they learn of your ability." "Do you mean Dipper and Raz? I'm pretty sure they're ok guys."

"I just don't want to have one of my few friends gone forever." Norman looked out the window and away from Agatha's sad face.

"Agatha, I need to go. My parents will start to worry where Raz and I are late. Don't worry. I'll be fine, and if you're still here, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He looked at her, she sniffled and looked back at him.

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

Norman walked into the courtyard and found both Raz and Dipper waiting for him.

"Hey Norman! Where have you been?" asked Raz smiling.

"I was talking too…" _Should I tell them? No, I'll tell them later._ "My teacher, Ms. Solarz; she was scolding me for not paying attention in class."

"Who hasn't she scolded for that?" asked Dipper.

"Me." said Raz proudly.

"You don't count because it's your first day!" countered Dipper, poking Raz in the chest.

"It's your first day as well Pines." said Raz gently shoving Dipper.

"I just don't think you should be so proud on your first day in town!"

"Oh it's on!" Raz threw off his bag and tackled Dipper. Soon the two were wrestling on the grass, and Raz was clearly winning. Norman laughed as his roommate and friend continued to roll around on the grass. When they finally stop, Raz was covered in grass and Dipper was bruised in multiple different places. Norman helped them to their feet.

"So Raz, ready to see where you'll be staying for a while?" asked Norman as he handed them their things.

"Nope!" he replied tugging off his gloves.

"Well, let's go then." said Norman walking off down the sidewalk. Raz ran after him and Dipper followed.

* * *

By the time they reached Norman's street, all three boys were gasping. Norman had never run that far before, not even when he'd first dealt with Agatha. He continued to walk down the street towards his house, followed closely by Raz and Dipper. One house before Norman's Dipper exclaimed,

"Norman! This is my house! I guess were neighbors then. Well, Mabel's waiting. See ya!" and he ran inside. Norman smiled, best luck ever; one friend living with him, another right next door. He led Raz inside the house and up the stairs. He could hear Courtney chatting away on her cell phone and the TV blaring, as he led Raz up the stairs, the sounds faded. A girl with red pigtails and a plaid skirt was waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Goggle boy, where have you been?" she said crossing her arms and glaring at Raz.

"I was messing around with my new friends." he replied. She continued to glare at Raz. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Raz finally said "Fine" and she smiled.

"I'm Lilly by the way." she said skipping off down the stairs.

"Who-"

"Was that? My girl friend and fellow part- orphan." Raz stopped himself just before saying "Partner"

"Okay, well, this is my room and now yours as well." said Norman opening his door. Raz walked in and said the obvious,

"You must really like zombies."

"Yeah, they're kinda my thing." replied Norman, dropping his bag on his bed.

"Well, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." said Raz as he looked around the room.

"No I just haven't made your bed yet, um... could you help me?" said Norman dragging his comforter off the bed.

"Sure." Said Raz. The boys got every large blanket they could and piled them up. Raz folded one into a square for a pillow.

"Well, it's not the best bed in the world," said Raz dropping his bag and jumping onto the blankets, "But it's better than the bed I have at home."

"Raz, you and Dipper are two of the few friends I've had. I wanted to say-" Norman began.

"Thank you? For what? Dipper ran into you and you would have met me no matter what."

"Good point."

"Well I look forward to-"

"BOYS! DINNERS ON THE TABLE!" called Norman's mom from in the kitchen.

"Dinner." finished Raz looking at his new roommate.

"Hungry?" asked Norman.

"Yes." replied Raz.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A Reason, Raz

Two days later, two days of getting to know Blithe Hallows, two days of Raz spending time with his new friends, two days of calm. But after those two days, in the weekly boys gym session, the coach announced that the over the next three weeks they would be doing swimming in prep. for the swim team tryouts. The minutes Raz heard this, he froze. _No! Oh no. No, no, no. Oh man I can't do this! I can't even go into water without it trying to kill me! _Raz thought as the coach continued to explain.

"Today, you will all be running laps around the pool as well as the rest of our daily exercises. We'll be doing the exact same thing as normal, but we'll be doing it outside near the pool. Follow me." The coach began walking towards the exit of the gym, followed by everyone, except Raz.

"Raz! Are you trying to get in trouble? Come on!" said Dipper tugging on Raz's arm. Raz did start following the coach, but only with Norman and Dipper dragging him half the way. Soon they were at the edge of the pool. Everyone was looking into the pool, it looked perfectly harmless, but Raz knew otherwise.

"Now I can tell when My students want to do something and right now I can tell you all want to go in right now and not have to wait till next week. Am I right?" said the coach.

"YES!" everyone cried.

"No." whispered Raz trembling.

"Now who's first." Every other kid in the crowd began hopping up and down waving their hands in the air. While Raz just shrank down behind the crowd.

"Hmmm… How about… Aquato!" the coach pointed at Raz and the children stopped hopping and glared at him.

"N-no thank y-you coach. I… don't want to." said Raz trying not to sound like a scaredy cat.

"I know you do, you're just trying to be nice and let someone else have a turn. Someone go give him a hand." said the coach happily. One kid came out of the crowd. Up walked the ape in Goth make-up. Alvin. He walked up to Raz and said,

"I thought your last name was Aquato. Don't you like water?" and he pushed Raz into the pool. Everyone gasped as he seemed leaped off the surface of the water followed closely by a hand, made of water. They screamed when the hand grabbed Raz and pulled him under water. Raz kicked and kicked, usually that got the hand to let go, but now it held fast. He heard two large splashes, and when he looked up, he saw Dipper and Norman swimming down to help him.

They each grabbed one of his outstretched hands. Raz kicked, and through the flurry of bubbles, he could see Norman and Dipper kicking as well. The hands began to loosen but only slightly. Raz's lungs and legs ached, but he kept kicking. He wasn't going to die, not now, not like this. The hands kept loosening until they completely let go, sending the boys flying out of the water and onto the pavement.

Raz coughed and gasped as he tried to get oxygen back to his body. His head ached from the lack of oxygen and his sides hurt from where the hands had held him. He looked over to his saviors, who were also coughing and gasping.

"Thank you." Raz managed to whisper.

"You're welcome." replied Dipper. The coach came over and draped a towel over each of the wet boys. Raz shivered, why was it so cold all of a sudden? Oh yeah, because he was soaking wet and scared out of his mind.

"What were those things?" asked an ever curious Dipper.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Raz staring at the pool. He reached up for his goggles, but they weren't there. Raz began to franticly search for them, and when he looked into the pool, he saw the orange lenses twinkling at the bottom.

"Come on!" he cried, throwing off the towel.

"Raz, calm down, they're just goggles. You can get another pair." Said Norman putting his hand on Raz's shaking shoulder.

"You don't understand, those are the goggles I wore when I first snuck into- when I won my first soccer game. They were a gift, from my… uhh… Grandmother." he said, almost saying that he'd snuck into Whispering Rock.

"I'll get them." sighed Dipper throwing off the towel and diving back into the pool. Raz watched as his friend swam to the bottom of the pool, grabbed the goggles, and swam back up. Dipper threw the dripping headgear onto the pavement and hauled himself out.

"Is it normal for those things to attack people?" asked Norman as he put his hoodie on over his damp clothes.

"No, just me." replied Raz fixing the goggles back onto his head.

"Why just you?" asked Dipper as he dried his dripping hair.

"Well, I guess I could tell you but…" said Raz as he thought about it.

"But, what?"

"Hey everyone! Look, the witch is still tormenting its victim." said a very rude voice from behind them.

"Alvin." hissed Norman as he buried his head in his sleeves. Raz looked around and saw the bully. The Gothic ape was smirking at them, but mostly at Norman.

"It makes sense!" cried someone from the class, as they returned from where they'd run off to.

"Yeah, if he can see a ghost, who's to say that Norman isn't a witch?" cried another.

"And what do we do with witches?" asked Alvin to the crowd.

"BURN THEM!" they roared. Norman got up and started running. Raz could see that Norman's cheeks were wet. With tears or pool water, he didn't know.

"Norman!" cried Dipper as he took off after grabbing his things.

"Look, Norman is a witch! He's running from us!" said Alvin to the still roaring crowd.

"He's not a witch." said Raz standing up and facing the bully.

"Oh. You should be the one to believe he is. He was the one who made that hand drag you under!" countered Alvin.

"If he did then I don't care. He's my friend." and Raz punched him. Alvin backed up holding his nose, the crowd was in shock. No one had ever stood up to Alvin.

"You wanna go tough guy?" said Alvin readying his fists. Raz threw another punch into Alvin's gut, then he kicked Alvin in the chest. Alvin was face first on the ground with a bloody nose. Raz collected his bag and gloves and began walking away from the crowd, and away from the water.

* * *

When Raz got "home" he found Lilly waiting for him by the door.

_You really got pushed into a pool? Wow. _She told him telepathically.

_The coach told the kid to. Besides I couldn't blow our cover. _He replied shooting her a glare as he ran up to Norman's room. Dipper was waiting by the door; he was reading that strange book again.

"Oh good, you're here. Can you pick locks? We need to get in there, I'm worried about Norman." said Dipper closing the book and getting to his feet.

"Yeah I can pick locks. You got a paperclip?" asked Raz holding out his hand.

"No, but I did borrow a bobby pin from Lilly." Dipper handed him the pin. Raz inserted it into the lock and began randomly turning it. He wanted to make it look like he'd actually picked the lock. He telekinetically turned the gears within the knob and Raz heard a small click! The door was open.

They stepped into Norman's zombie bedroom, and found him with his head under a pillow with a pair of headphones on. Raz could hear him singing through the pillow.

_"And some nights I wish that this all would eeend, cuz' I could use some friends for a change." _

"You want to take off the head phones?" asked Dipper removing the pillow.

"Fine." Raz grabbed hold of the ear buds and pulled them out at the same time.

"Courtney! Can't I be left alone for-" he looked up "Oh, hey guys. What're you doing here?" Raz looked at the pillow Norman had been lying on, it looked wet.

"We came to make sure you were alright." said Dipper

"Well I'm fine, now… could you guys go; I'm still trying to process what happened at the pool."

"That's also a reason we're here. You probably want answers as much as we do. So we need to go somewhere and be totally honest with one another." said Dipper looking at Raz who just nodded. Norman paled, but he agreed to come. Raz wondered where they could go to get privacy, but Norman knew the perfect spot.

"Just follow me." he said walking down the road to the forest. _Ok, we're going to share secrets in the forest, where Loboto is supposedly hiding, with that Gideon twerp .Huh, two birds with one stone._ Thought Raz as they trudged through the forest; about five minutes into their walk, Norman asked,

"Raz, are you afraid of deep water?"

"What do you expect? When I try to swim, the water literally tries to grab me!" he grabbed Dipper for effect.

"It's okay dude. Everyone is afraid of something. I'm afraid of… mountain lions. Once, one got, like, three feet away from me in a pounce!" said Dipper wrestling himself away from Raz.

"My fear is of Historic battle fields." said Norman as they came upon a clearing.

"Wait, isn't this a battle field?" asked Dipper pointing into the clearing where old cannons and muskets were covered with grass and flowers.

"Yeah dude, why historic battle fields?" asked Raz looking at Norman. His eyes misted over as he looked out at the field.

"They never stopped fighting." he managed to whisper.

"Okay buddy, we better get out of here." said Dipper dragging Norman back into the forest. _They never stopped fighting. _What the heck did that mean? Wondered Raz as they continued through the forest. Dipper stopped for a moment and surveyed the area.

"Why did we stop?" asked Raz as he looked around. He could hear Dipper's thoughts but didn't want to act like he knew. _What was that? What did I just see? Wait, is something growling? Please don't let it be a mountain lion._ Thought Dipper, not knowing that Raz could hear his thoughts; something began growling from the underbrush behind them. Norman managed to speak, "Mountain lion." in his terror, Raz walked in front of his terrified pals and pulled his goggles down.

"Stay behind me." he said as the lion prepared to pounce.

"What good will that do?" cried Dipper as he crouched down.

"Trust me!" and the lion pounced. Raz threw up his hands and caught the lion in a telekinetic grip. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to keep the lion up.

"Wow." said an amazed Norman as he walked up beside Raz.

"I… can't hold it much longer." said Raz through clenched teeth.

"Throw it into a tree!" yelled Dipper still crouching behind the psychonaut. Raz put his last bits of mental energy into the throw as he launched the lion into a nearby pine tree. The lion landed on the ground unconscious. Raz's head exploded in pain, he collapsed on the ground and pulled his goggles back onto his forehead.

"Raz! Are you okay?" asked Dipper rushing to his friend's side.

"Just peachy… Got any water in that bag of yours?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah, one bottle; also a few energy bars and a Kit Kat." said Dipper pulling out the bottle. Raz snatched the water bottle and chugged it, water dripped down his chin as he finished.

"Ahh, much better." he sighed giving the now empty bottle back to Dipper.

"We better stay here for a while." said Norman sitting down.

"With an unconscious mountain lion? Do you really think that's the best idea?" asked Dipper shouldering his backpack.

"You're right, we should go." said Norman getting back up. Raz also stood, but his legs were like jelly and they buckled underneath him. He grabbed hold of a tree for support. Norman rushed to his side and put his shoulder under Raz's.

"Thanks man." said Raz as they slowly walked on.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Secrets, Dipper

Dipper walked through the nearby woods, his head abuzz with questions. How could Raz do that? Was he going to be ok? Why was Norman afraid of historic battlefields? Those were only a few. Dipper grabbed a handful of sticks, twigs, and pine needles, and then headed back to camp. He walked into the clearing, Raz was sleeping on his jacket and Norman was looking through Raz's backpack.

"Dude! You're not supposed to do that!" cried Dipper dropping the sticks and running over. Norman pulled out what looked like a bagpipe + a web + a claw. Norman pressed a button and the claw came shooting out, straight at Dipper. The prongs tried to grab him but only ended up tickling him. Dipper laughed as the claws went flying back into the thing.

"Whoa. Cool!" cried Norman setting down the thing. He continued searching through Raz's bag. Dipper came and sat next to him. The contents of the largest pouch was nothing but school supplies, the smaller pouch, however, had what looked like a tiny door, some cotton candy, a few pictures, and a journal. Norman pulled out the blue binder; it had multiple little papers sticking off the top.

"Turn to the one that says 'Things I gotta do'" said Dipper pointing to a blue tab. Norman opened the book to the first page; it had the blue tab on top. Dipper read aloud,

"Things I gotta do, number 1. Search for psychics at Blithe Hallows high. What the heck?"

"Hey! Put my book down!" said Raz snatching the book from Norman. Dipper finally snapped.

"Raz, you have some explaining to do!"

"I don't see why. You've already read all my secrets." said Raz scowling.

"All we read was the 'things I gotta do' page. We don't know anything!" roared Dipper.

"STOP IT!" cried Norman covering his ears. Dipper clamped his mouth shut.

"Sorry for reading your journal Raz, but, Dipper and I were curious as to how you could lift a mountain lion without touching It." explained Norman.

"Norman's right, we just-"

"It's okay, I know you're not lying." said Raz putting his things back into his bag.

"What?" asked Dipper, extremely confused,

"I'm psychic. What you saw with the lion was telekinesis, which I suck at. I can also read minds, set things on fire, disappear, and stuff like that." said Raz calmly removing his gloves and jacket. Something inside Dipper's rational mind snapped,

"Wha- but, you, an-and… Psychics aren't real!" cried Dipper. _Gideon proved it._ He thought still trying to come up with a reason this wasn't real.

"Yes Gideon was just using an amulet but this is real." Raz tapped his forehead. Dipper's jaw hit the ground. How had he known?

"Who's Gideon?" asked Norman arranging the sticks for a fire.

"Well he's a, he's umm… I'd have to give you a little back ground first." stammered Dipper. Norman sat down on the grass and Raz moved closer to Dipper so as to hear him better.

"Sigh, Okay. Well, every summer I go to a place called Gravity Falls. It's a sleepy town out in Oregon where my Great-Uncle Stan lives. He lives in his house/tourist trap called the Mystery Shack." Dipper told how he'd found the book, defeated the gnomes (with a leaf blower), the manotars, time traveling, but when he got to the subject of Gideon, Raz became very serious.

"We know who he is, he's the supposed child mind reader who travels the world in the winter but stays at Gravity Falls in the summer. Anything else you'd like to share about him?"

"Well, he has a crush on my twin sister Mabel, he's extremely ticklish, he wants revenge on me and Grunkle Stan, and he's psychotic." said Dipper a little unnerved by Raz's constant stare.

"Well speaking of psychopaths, I've dealt with a few." said Norman.

"Wait, how? Are you a psychic?" asked Raz looking at Norman.

"Well, if seeing ghosts is a psychic power then… I guess I am." said Norman.

"That explains why they called you a witch! Because, wasn't the famous Blithe Hallow witch hanged for speaking to the dead?" said Dipper excitedly.

"Yes exactly. I've actually met her ghost. She was a little girl named Agatha Prenderghast and she could see ghosts as well. Every year on the day she died, Agatha would try to raise the dead." Norman described how each year the next ghost whisperer would have to read Agatha a story and put her ghost back to sleep for another year. But when it was Norman's turn, he lost the book, but still managed to put Agatha's ghost to rest. Now every year on the day she died, Norman visits her and tells her about him and the "adventures" he'd had over the last year.

"She really enjoys it. Aggie is actually really nice once you get to know her." finished Norman.

"That explains why you said 'They never stopped fighting' when we asked why you were afraid of Historic battlefields!" said Dipper.

By now it was dark, the sun had set and the moon had risen. Dipper could see his breath coming out in little clouds, he shivered. Raz nodded at him and then said,

"Okay Dipper, I'll start the fire." and then he glared at the pile of sticks. Dipper saw a spark, then another one, and then a whole flurry of sparks were popping on the sticks. FWWOOOOM! The flame erupted from the center of the sticks, sending Raz scrambling away from the open flame.

"Whoa." Dipper stared at the flame that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Woohoo! I did it, I did it!" Raz was dancing a silly jig by the fire, obviously proud of being able to make a large fire.

"What was that?" asked Norman as he scooted up to the now roaring bonfire.

"Pyro-kinesis, control of fire by mind. I'm actually really good at small flames but large ones, like this, make me light headed." said Raz dancing "But not tonight! Wahoo!"

"Raz! Quit dancing and tell your story." demanded Dipper as he warmed himself by the flames.

"Fine," Raz sat down next to Dipper and began.

"Four years ago, I began becoming a psychic. It was little changes at first, like I would wave at my brother and he'd started floating up and down. But soon, wait, wait, wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start with the basic stuff. Well, first of all I used to live in a circus." Raz explained how he and his father had been acrobats and why the pool had tried to kill him (it turned out to be a curse, which surprised Dipper).

"And, when I did start to become psychic, it seemed like my dad didn't want me too. So, I ran away to Whispering rock psychic summer camp. They trained psi-cadets there, and I wanted in. But strange things, and I mean stranger than what already happened there, were happening. Kids brains were going missing, a huge monster was being seen in the lake, and weird stuff like that!" said Raz waving his arms around as he described his first year as a psychonaut. Dipper listened as Raz recounted learning levitation, using the brain tumbler, defeating the Lungfish named Linda, sneaking into Thorny towers, beating the real brain tank, getting his brain sneezed out, and fighting The Butcher.

"Okay Raz, but I have a question for you." said Dipper as he lay in the grass.

"Ask away detective." said the goggled psychic.

"Who was the dentist you kept mentioning? He seems pretty important, who is he?" asked Dipper as he removed his hat.

"The Dentist? Oh yeah, umm, he was the guy who made the super sneezing powder, he was a psychopath, and…" Raz trailed of, he bit his lip. Dipper took a quick mental note; Raz bites his lip when he's nervous.

"Well? Who was he?" ask Norman really interested now.

"Well, the records at thorny towers say his name is…" Raz bit his lip again, "Caligosto Loboto. He was a D.D.S. and he thought of brains like bad teeth, in need of removal. He almost took Lilly's brain when Linda captured her but she had a cold so…"

"What did he look like?" asked Norman. Dipper was surprised, Norman wasn't usually this curious.

"Well, when I saw him he was wearing a white lab coat with a large brown smock over it, a huge flowery shower cap, he had a robotic arm and robot eyes. But have you seen him he's ali-… He's dead. Have you seen his ghost Norman?" Raz did it again, caught himself before saying something he didn't want to.

"No, not his ghost, but I have seen him in dreams. Nightmares really." replied Norman as he picked fuzz off his hoodie.

"Nightmares? Can I see one?" asked Raz as he quickly pulled on his jacket.

"How can you see a dream? You can't go inside his head!" said Dipper. Raz looked at him skeptically and pulled out the small door.

"This is a psycho-portal. It allows me to go inside your head." said Raz showing Dipper the red and blue checkered door.

"Okay so you can see Norman's nightmare… Can I come?" asked Dipper excitedly. Maybe he could make a page in the book on psychics, this was his chance.

"Hmm… Maybe." Raz levitated the portal onto Norman's forehead. "When the door opens, Dipper imagine yourself walking in and maybe you'll go through. Norman, just relax." Raz tapped the door and it opened. A flood of light came out, Raz pulled down his goggles. Dipper looked into the door and imagined walking through it. He felt an intense tugging in his gut, and was suddenly enveloped by blackness.

* * *

Dipper was flying, past stars and glowing shapes. He could see Raz flying nearby, smiling like he had many times before. The ground was approaching fast. Dipper had to land, but it was too late. He crashed, and when he got up, he was face to face, with a censor.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Within the Mind, Raz

Raz loved every second. He never forgets the feeling of being pulled into a mind, and he never dislikes it either. He landed on his feet in the astral plane.

"So this is Norman's mind." he said looking around. It looked like Blithe Hallows, but twisted. Not literally twisted like the Milkman conspiracy, but just strange. The people were glowing and they looked dead. The houses were old and crumbling, the sky was grey, and many animals roamed the street. _Thump!_ Something landed beside Raz. When the psychonaut looked over, he saw Dipper lying face first in the sidewalk.

"Ouch." he said slowly getting to his knees. Raz looked around, and then he saw the army of censors headed for them. They were moving slow, and were… zombies. With pale green skin, broken glasses, limbs missing, and their clothes in rags.

"Whoa, Norman's got a zombie problem." said Raz. Dipper screamed and whacked something. It was one of them!

"Run!" cried Dipper taking off away from the zombie censors. Raz followed him, but not after psi-blasting the nearest ones.

"Nooo" they moaned.

"Okay, they're either moaning No or nom." said Dipper as they ran through Norman's mind.

"Hey, at least they're not fast zombies right? Oh no." Raz stopped and stared at the massive trapeze in front of him.

"Raz! They're coming!" yelled Dipper as he ran face first into the trapeze.

"Grab on to me." said Raz preparing to jump for the first rung.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Dipper, awkwardly, grabbed Raz's shoulders; Raz began to levitate (on the ball for stability) and he jumped. Dipper screamed as they flew up towards the huge trapeze rungs, Raz kept his cool and began to float down to them so he could easily grab hold.

"Okay you can get off now Dipper. Climb onto the pole." Raz cringed as Dipper used him like a ladder as he pulled himself onto the bar.

"What was that?" asked a terrified Dipper. Raz climbed up and sat next to him,

"It was levitation, an easy thing most psychics can do." replied Raz as he watched the zombie censors try to climb the trapeze.

"Well, I don't think I want to!" cried Dipper. Raz surveyed the massive structure they were on.

"You may have to, we can't jump from this one to the next. No ladders or ropes, yeah we have to use levitation." said Raz turning back to Dipper.

"Okay, but can you tell me first, how did I get here?" Dipper wanted to know, how had he come into Norman's mind?

"I honestly don't know, you're not psychic, you have no training… The only likely thing that happened is that I pulled you in with me."

"Great so I'm stuck in here without you?"

"Pretty much, now we better move, I think the censors are finally getting the hang of climbing." Raz looked down at the mob below and sure enough, a few zombies were making their way up the poles.

"This time, I'm going to tie myself to you." said Dipper using his vest like a rope around his waist. Raz did the same with his jacket, and Dipper attached them together with a large braid he pulled out of his backpack.

"Never thought Mabel's mega braid would come in handy." said Dipper as he awkwardly grabbed Raz again. The levitation ball reappeared, and Raz jumped; they soared up towards the next rung. Raz jumped again and they continued to fly, Dipper screamed the whole way. Soon, the trapeze began to get smaller and smaller until they were the right size to actually use.

"Dipper, you can un-tie us now. These trapezes are small enough to use, Dipper? Dipper?" Raz looked at his comrade, who was squeezing the life out of him.

"No more levitation please?" asked Dipper in a squeaky voice.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to learn a few acrobatics." replied Raz prying off his friend.

"Why do I have to… oh." said Dipper as they were un-tied,

"Okay, first thing you have to do when doing trapeze, is grab the pole." Raz grabbed the metal pole and motioned for Dipper to as well.

"Now we jump."

"Wait, what do you- AGGGHHHH!" Raz jumped pulling Dipper and the trapeze off of the platform.

"Now swing back and forth until we get really high." commanded Raz as he swung beside Dipper who was flailing around like an infant. But, soon they were swinging high enough that Raz was sure they could jump to the next trapeze.

"Now Dipper, on the way down, you need to let go and grab the next one." and Raz demonstrated, he let go of the trapeze and flew to the next one. He caught it and flipped himself around so he could see Dipper. Dipper was still swinging,

"Jump!" called Raz. Dipper released his grip on the trapeze and came hurtling towards Raz. Dipper managed to grab hold of the trapeze with one hand before plummeting down.

"Why do I have to learn this?" cried Dipper as he hung there.

"Trust me, you'll be glad you did!" replied Raz as he began to swing the trapeze again. This was how they went, swinging from bar to bar, until they reached the end platform. Raz landed solidly and watched Dipper fly onto his face.

"Next time, remind me not to come with you." said Dipper as he picked himself up. Raz found a ladder on the side of the platform; he slid down followed closely by Dipper.

"GAH! What is that?!" Raz turned around and saw Dipper fighting off a… memory safe.

"Dude, chill. It's a memory safe, to get it to stop just hit it on the head." said Raz smacking the safe. It dropped to the ground and its long pink tongue lolled out of its mouth to reveal a movie real.

"Is that a memory then?" asked Dipper picking up the reel.

"Yep, and here's the player." Raz pointed to an old movie projector. Dipper inserted the reel and fed the film through.

"Time to see a bit of Norman's past." said Raz sitting down for the show.

* * *

_Norman's Nightmare_

_ Norman tried to move, but iron cuffs held him solidly in place. He was cold, and alone, nothing but blackness all around. Then a voice,_

_ "What do you want most boy?" it was a voice that scared Norman, he did not reply._

_ "Not talking eh, oh well. I know any ways. You want to be normal, you want others to be kind to you, and you want friends." Norman kept his mouth shut as he tried to get free. A man comes into view. He was wearing a white lab coat and a brown smock over it. His robotic claw twitches as he speaks._

_ "Now Norman, I will need to remove your brain to takeout you ghost speech abilities. Do you understand?" he says grinning madly._

_ "No… Leave me alone…" Norman whispers, his throat hurts._

_ "I'm sorry but I can't do that. You specifically asked me to do this, and it's your own fault that you're in pain right now." says the man walking up to Norman; his red and green eyes literally twinkle._

_ "No… Go away… Let me go!" cries Norman. He has energy now, he wiggles and squirms trying to get loose, but cannot move._

_ "Tut-tut, it seems we're out of sneezing powder. Oh well, the drill always works." The man turns around; his robotic claw now holds a metal drill._

_ "Now, this will only hurt until your brains come flying out." he says approaching Norman._

_ "No, no stay away! Ahh!" Norman cries as the drill enters his skull. Then everything is black._

* * *

The film continued to roll, it showed nothing but black. Raz now had proof, Loboto was alive and he was here in Blithe Hallows. Dipper stared at the screen, his mouth agape.

"Was that…" began Dipper pointing at the blank screen.

"Loboto? Yes, the man was Loboto." Raz grabbed the memory roll and placed it into his bag.

"We better get moving those censors might be getting close." said Raz as he began walking away from the trapeze and screen.

"But where?" asked Dipper racing to catch up.

"Where there are more censors, obviously."

"What?"

"It's always seemed that there are more censors in places I need to go. So, I look for censors and find my way."

"And that always works?"

"Ninety percent of the time, yes."

"Then where do we need to go, Goggle boy?"

"Hey! Only Lilly can call me that!"

"Okay! Calm down, jeez." Dipper looked on. Raz followed his gaze and saw a pit, a large pit, with a single rope across it. Censors waited on the other side.

"We need to go across the rope?" asked Dipper peeking over the edge of the hole.

"Yup."

"Am I going to have to?"

"Yup."

"Will you be able to catch me if I fall?"

"Nope."

"Great. I'm dead!" cried Dipper throwing his hat onto the ground. He then began grinding into the ground with his foot. Raz looked out at the rope, he'd done this before, but could he teach Dipper?

"No you're not dead." he said stepping out onto the rope. Raz put his arms out on either side of him for balance; he slowly began walking across the rope.

"Raz! What're you doing?" cried Dipper from the solid ground.

"Acrobatics, lesson one. Balance, an acrobat without balance is a dead one." replied Raz as he continued to strut across the rope. He then made the mistake of looking down. The blackness swirled into nothing, Raz nearly lost his balance.

"Acrobatics lesson two. NEVER look down." Raz walked on down the rope, it felt good to be doing this again. He sighed and kept walking, and then suddenly the rope started shaking. Raz slid himself down onto the ropes so he was no longer standing, and looked back towards where the rope began. Who did he see scooting down the rope, clinging on for dear life? Dipper Pines. Raz face palmed as his friend squirmed down the rope.

"Gah! Why did I do this?" Dipper whined as he slowly crawled on.

"Why indeed." muttered Raz standing up again. He continued walking down the rope, but every time it shook, he mentally cursed at Dipper. Raz set his feet back onto the solid ground, the censors were waiting. He psi-blasted three of them and threw the fourth into the pit.

"Raz, little help here?" cried Dipper, half way across. Raz turned around and glared at the detective, he had to use only the slightest energy to lift Dipper off the rope and onto the ground.

"Hey! I thought you said you suck at telekinesis." said Dipper as he landed on the earth.

"That was in the outside world, in here, I'm much more powerful." said Raz walking away from Dipper.

"Oh well that makes perfect sense… Hey wait up!" Dipper ran to catch up with his friend. Raz walked on steadily, following the trail of dead and almost dead censors. Dipper ran on ahead, he turned a corner and Raz could no longer see him.

"Raz, there's a few things over here you might want to see." called Dipper. Raz raced around the corner, and straight into a mental cobweb. The glowing pink fibers clung to him as he struggled.

"Need a hand there, Psychonaut?" said Dipper sarcastically.

"Yes. While you guys were searching my bag, did you see the red bagpipe thing?" asked Raz as he tried to get loose.

"Yeah, why?"

"Get it, point it at the web, and press the trigger." Dipper pulled Raz's bag off of the web and opened the small pouch. He pulled out the cobweb duster, pointed it at Raz's current trap, and pulled the trigger. The claw shot out and tangled itself in the pink web; the claw spun wrapping up the web and tearing Raz out of his sticky prison. With a few clicks, the claw retracted pulling the web with it.

"What was that?" asked Dipper handing the cobweb duster back to Raz.

"A mental cobweb. When you don't use part of your mind for a long time, these things build up. That thing you just used was a cobweb duster." Raz pulled his backpack on and placed the cobweb duster back in its spot.

"Oh, useful. Um… What's with the crying purse?" Dipper pointed behind Raz where a small green purse was sobbing.

"Emotional baggage, we need a purse tag before we can stop her crying. For now let's just try to get out of here."

"Well, _sniff sniff_, what stinks?" Raz looked in his hand, he had unknowingly, pulled out the smelling salts.

"These will take us back but, they smell really bad… Do we need to go back that badly?" he asked preparing to open the salts.

"Yes." replied Dipper. Raz opened the salts and a horrible smell filled the air. Raz coughed and was once again surrounded by black.

* * *

Raz coughed and sat up. He was in the meadow, the fire was nothing but embers, and Norman was fast asleep. Dipper was sitting up as well, he was plugging his nose.

"No wonder you asked first. Those were stinky." he said, his voice sounded weird because his nose was plugged. Raz smiled, at least for now he could be himself without anyone staring or screaming; because his two newest friends had dealt with pretty weird stuff before, and this wasn't any weirder.

"I'll take watch if you want." said Raz looking back at Dipper.

"Thanks, geez being a psychic is hard." Dipper said as he lay down in the grass.

"You've got no idea." said Raz looking up into the starry sky.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Meanwhile

In a nearby part of woods…

Raz was asleep, Norman was asleep, and Dipper was asleep. It was the perfect chance, why didn't they just do it now? He scowled and punched a nearby tree, his fist hurt. The boy thought of all the things he could do, once Raz's brain was in their possession. Psi-blast, mind control, the options were limitless. Finally, Mabel Pines would love him, or her brother would perish.

"Why? Why can't we go now?" he asked his accomplice.

"Because, we still need to find their weaknesses." said the man as he stood by. The boy scowled and nearly screamed, but he kept his temper and managed to say,

"I know two weaknesses."

"What are they?" asked the man.

"Their hearts." replied the boy, smiling wickedly

"But only two have that weakness."

"When you play two out of three, how many wins do you need?"

"Two. Gideon you truly are a genius." said the man looking at the boy in the shimmery blue tux.

"As are you Loboto. But I must inquire, how do you plan to remove the brain?" Gideon asked looking at his partner in the flowered shower cap.

"Super sneezing powder of course! That pesky brain will come flying out in a jiffy!" Loboto's robotic eyes literally sparkled at getting revenge on the boy who destroyed his laboratory.

"When?"

"Soon, very soon."

"Good."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Dipper's house…

"There is no way I would've fallen for that guy. I mean seriously, what did you see in him?" asked Lilly as she lounged in a beanbag.

"I don't know! But he was my first real boyfriend and I was super psyched and well…"

"You thought he might be a vampire?"

"Yes." admitted Mabel as she continued to knit a light blue sweater. Lilly and Mabel had both waiting around for Dipper and the others to return, but now after hours, they decided just to have a sleepover. There was a loud knocking on the front door,

"I got it!" called Mr. Pines. Lilly heard the door open, a small conversation, and then someone was coming up the stairs. Whoever it was, they were in a bad mood. Lily hopped off the bag and over to the door just as they were about to open it. She swung the door wide open and was face to face with not Raz or Dipper, but a girl.

A look of surprise was plastered onto her face, she seemed about fourteen. Her hair was so dark it looked blue and it was pinned back with what looked like, a button. She was holding a wrinkled letter in her right hand and the other held a backpack.

"Ohmygod! I love your sweater!" cried Mabel rushing up to the girl.

"Um… Thanks, do either of you two know where Norman Babcock lives?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" replied Lilly crossing her arms.

"I'm his cousin, Coraline Jones." Lilly didn't believe her, so a quick mind read was in order.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" asked Mabel standing beside Lilly, whose face was scrunched in concentration. Lilly snapped out and gasped,

"Oh. My god. I can't believe that you had to…"

"Wait, how'd you know?" Mabel just watched, she had no idea what was going on.

"Um, what did Caroline have to do?" she asked.

"It's Coraline. And if your friend here knows, she can just tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lilly swallowed and then realized what she had to do.

"Before I can tell you, let me explain a few things."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Round One Goes to Gideon, Norman

_Not again! Norman screamed. He was locked onto the metal board again, and this time, there was no waking up. The man was prepping the drill and he asked,_

"_Why are you screaming? Oh I remember!" The drill activated, the man walked over to Norman. The sharp point of the drill came closer and close to Norman's forehead._

_ "No!" he screamed. The man began to cackle and the drill went through._

* * *

"No… No!" Norman's eyes shot open and he swung his arm to slap whatever had been breathing on his face.

"Hey! Watch it!" it said rubbing its cheek. Norman blinked in the bright sunshine, his vision cleared.

"Oh man. Where are we?" he asked sitting up. Raz sat next to a new fire, a stick floated over the flames. Dipper was rubbing his cheek where Norman had slapped him.

"Good morning Norman, next time could try to not slap Dipper when you wake up?" asked Raz chuckling. He pulled the stick out of the fire; a cooked squirrel was speared on the end.

"Breakfast is served." Raz tore a leg off the barbequed squirrel and handed it to Dipper, he handed the other leg to Norman. Norman cautiously took a bite, it tasted like chicken but with an aftertaste like ferns.

"This is good." he mumbled through a mouthful of squirrel.

"How'd you learn to cook this?" asked Dipper as he also chowed down.

"Well _bite_ when you're on the run for like, two weeks, _swallow,_ you need to learn how to cook some rather odd things." Raz replied. Norman noticed that Raz wasn't wearing his jacket or gloves; only those orange goggles. He took another bite of squirrel, what was he getting himself into? A psychic secret agent whose enemy is a brain stealing dentist and every psychic villain on the planet, and a detective whose enemy has access to magic items; maybe Agatha was right, maybe these two were trouble.

"Norman, dude. You realize that I can hear everything you're thinking of right?" said Raz looking at him.

"Well could you try not to? It's kind of rude." said Norman swallowing the last of his squirrel.

"Raz, don't you think we should tell him what we found in his mind last night?" asked Dipper, fanning himself with his hat.

"Well shouldn't he want to know first?" replied Raz throwing the stick into the flames.

"I do want to know, what did you see?" asked Norman.

"Well, first of all, your mind looks like Blithe Hallows during a zombie apocalypse, all the censors are zombies, and, do you have a problem with acrobatics structures?" said Raz curiously.

"No, well, yeah. In third grade we did an acrobatics unit. We were doing the balance beam, it was my turn. I got half way across before a ghost appeared. It was the first ghost I'd ever seen so I was scared. I started freaking out, and from that day on, I was a freak."

"That explains it; well we did see the nightmare you were talking about. The man is Loboto, and he's messing with your head." said Raz gravely.

"Wait does that mean he's here? In Blithe?" asked Dipper, speaking for Norman.

"Yes, and what's worse is that… I was told on the way here that Loboto is working in tandem with Gideon. I assume both of you can assume what will happen next then." Norman was scared now, Loboto wanted to remove his brain, Gideon would want revenge on Dipper, and Loboto would try to take Raz's brain as well, not to mention the craziness that will happen in town when people start losing their brains. The boys sat there in silence, the wind rustled the trees nearby, animal chittered in the forest, but the boys were silent.

"We have to stop them." said Norman, he didn't want to but he had to.

"You're right; they'll probably take the girls first. Then we'll follow the bait, and wham! They win." said Raz pulling on his gloves. Then Norman remembered something.

"Oh no! My cousin's in town today, they'll go after her too!" he cried rushing to get ready.

"We got to move, NOW!" cried Dipper as the trio took off into the forest.

* * *

The trees were in his way, branches whipped his face, Norman had to run, or the girls might be gone. The trees ended a road that cut straight through the forest. A sleek black limo was slowly cruised by, the window opened, and who should be inside? The smug, psychotic, evil, psychic con that was Gideon G. Gleeful.

"Hello Dipper Pines, would you mind introducing me to your friends?" he said, an evil grin playing on his chubby face.

"No I won't, we have to get home. So see ya'!" said Dipper continuing to run. Norman just followed, he ran beside Raz.

"_He knows that we know about his plans." _said Raz thought.

"_Then we have to be there now!"_ Dipper's thoughts screamed. Norman looked over at Raz; the orange levitation ball had appeared under his feet. He looked left and saw Gideon's limo speeding past.

"Grab hold!" cried Raz grabbing Norman's arm. Norman grabbed Raz's shoulder, and Dipper grabbed the other one. Raz jumped, carrying Dipper and Norman with him. They landed on the roof of the limo with a _Thud!_ Norman held on to the plastic racks on the roof, Raz started pulling himself across the roof; he motioned for Dipper and Norman to follow.

"What the?" screamed Dipper as an area of the roof slid open underneath him. A man pulled himself out and onto the roof. This guy was tall and very strong, Gideon's body guard.

"Get them!" called a voice from within the limo. The man began to walk across the hood of the limo without any trouble at all. Norman looked back at Raz; the boy was clutching his head.

"Raz! Little help here?" asked Norman as he crawled away from the bodyguard.

"Can't! Kinda busy trying to keep the car from flying off the road!" he replied; sure enough, an orange hand was gripping the front of the limo.

Dipper reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and a flashlight. He tossed the flashlight to Norman who barely caught it. The man was nearly to Dipper, whose only weapon was an inch long blade. Norman looked at the flashlight, then he noticed the diamond tied onto the front; one side had a piece of pink tape on it, the other side had a bit of blue tape.

"Norman! Use the light! Pink side!" screamed Dipper scrambling to avoid the bodyguard. Norman clicked the switch; a pink beam glowed through the crystal and over the body guard. The man began to shrink quite rapidly. Norman held the beam until the man was small enough that if Dipper let go of him, he'd go flying off the roof!

"Nice job Norman!" called Dipper as he threw the tiny man back into the limo. Just then Raz managed to snap out of his concentration long enough the scream, "Watch out!" and then the limo swerved. Norman clung onto the rack as he was tossed about; he saw that Dipper was doing the same, while also holding onto Raz. Norman reached out, he could almost reach Raz's leg, just a little more. Then suddenly a glowing green hand grasped Raz's leg and pulled it over to Norman. Agatha poked her head through the roof; she smirked and said, "I told you so."

"Yeah, you did. Mind spooking the driver?" said Norman smiling at his friend.

"Sure thing!" she saluted and disappeared through the roof.

"Hold on!" he screamed to Dipper. The car swerved again, screams erupted from within the limo. Blithe Hallows was coming into view, and the limo was swerving left and right.

_Now I know how that zombie felt when he was hanging onto the roof of the van. _Thought Norman as he clung to the rack and Raz's foot; the limo stopped, Gideon leaped out of the car and began running towards town.

"Dipper! Grab Raz and come on!" cried Norman letting go of the rack and clambering down the hood. He caught a glimpse of the inside of the limo, Aggie had set multiple things on fire, including the driver's head, and she'd torn up the seats and turned the radio on high. Norman continued running after the boy in the blue tux, his street came into view. Mabel, Lilly, and his cousin Coraline all sat on Dipper's front porch; Mabel screamed and pulled the other girls inside.

"Gideon!" roared Norman.

"Oh, it's you ghost boy." said Gideon turning around. A turquoise medallion glittered around his neck, Norman held up the shrink ray.

"Oh that's merely a toy dear Norman. This is a weapon." Gideon grabbed the medallion and lifted his hand. An arsenal of rakes and shovel appeared behind him, Norman scowled. Then he flipped the crystal on the ray and pointed it at himself. Norman began to grow, soon he was the size of his house, and he was big enough to crush Gideon.

"Hah!" he reached down and grabbed all of the floating rakes and shovels. Gideon smiled evilly and took something out of his pocket. It was a whistle, Norman raised his foot to stomp on Gideon and Gideon blew the whistle. A massive headache tore through Norman's skull and he screamed. He used the light and quickly shrank himself back to normal size, and he lay there on the concrete, his head exploding with pain.

"Nooo!" screamed Dipper, finally arriving with a mentally exhausted Raz. Gideon blew the whistle again, and Dipper collapsed, clutching his head. Raz rubbed his eyes and took off towards the house, Gideon was inside. Norman could barely hear screams, screams of his family and friends. Raz was now inside, the sounds of psi-blasts and crashing objects joined the screaming. That was all Norman heard before the pain grew to a new amount of ferocity and he blacked out. But the last thing he heard was maniacal laughter.

* * *

Norman was shivering, where was he? A dull ache throbbed in his head. He opened his eyes, and was blinded by white light. His head ache grew worse as he blinked. When the light finally dimmed, Norman was able to look around. He was in a hospital bed and his head was wrapped in bandages. Dipper lay in the bed to Norman's right, his head was also wrapped in bandages, as was Raz's.

"Hey Norman. How're you feeling?" asked the psychonaut looking over at his friend.

"My head still hurts, what happened?" Norman asked rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Raz, whose left eye was swollen and black plus his left arm was in a cast.

"Well, after you and Dipper got those mega headaches, I went into the house to try and stop Gideon. But, when I went inside, I couldn't use my powers anymore! But Gideon suddenly had psychic powers! Mostly TK but still! He somehow managed to take my powers!" Raz was yelling now, Norman swore he could see steam rising from Raz's head.

"Raz, who took your powers?" asked a groggy Dipper in the next bed.

"Gideon, I think that the stupid amulet he was wearing was some kind of psitanium. Whatever it was, it drained me and enhanced his psychic ability."

"Yeah, I noticed that the amulet, when only I was there, allowed him to use TK." said Norman rubbing his temples.

"He had the amulet when Mabel and I first met him, but we destroyed it! Could there have been a second one?" Dipper paused for a moment to think about it then continued, "He also had that whistle, when he blew, and the person it was aimed at would get a migraine. I never read about anything like that in the book."

"Maybe Gideon had one of those books. Then he could've found the second amulet and the whistle without wandering around aimlessly." Norman suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably… OH NO!" cried Dipper face palming.

"What? What?" asked the others,

"He took the girls." Raz face-palmed, Norman was in shock. He got away with it? Why couldn't Lilly stop him?

"We got to call someone, get help." said Norman, he dragged himself out of the bed, and nearly collapsed onto the tile. He struggled, and got to his feet.

"Norman! What're you doing?" cried Dipper as Norman slowly made his way over to the shelf that held their bags.

"Calling for help." he replied unzipping his backpack. He pulled out his small red cell, and then grabbed Raz's and Dipper's cellphones from their bags.

"Dipper, you call your Grunkle Stan, Gideon probably took them to Gravity Falls. He knows that place really well. Raz, call the psychonaut headquarters and explain the situation." commanded Norman tossing them the phones.

"Well, who're you going to call?" asked Raz struggling to dial with one arm in a cast. Norman pressed a few buttons and said, "I'm calling the girls, they should have their cells. At least we'll know their okay." Norman began pacing across the room as the phone rang. Someone on the other end picked up, it was a voice that haunted Norman's nightmares.

"Hello? Who is this? Are you scheduling an appointment or-"

"Where are they Loboto?" yelled Norman.

"Who is this? Razputin if that's you, I'll have you know that all the little girlies are safe. But if one police officer arrives, three juicy little brains will be missing."

"You leave them alone!"

"Ta-ta my dear boy, make an appointment soon, I'm just dying to meet you." and he hung up. Norman threw the phone onto the ground, the screen splintered and cracked and the casing popped off.

"Whoa, Norman calm down, what happened? What'd he say?" asked Dipper closing his phone.

"He said that the girls are safe, but if we come with any reinforcements, their brains will be removed." said Norman gritting his teeth. Dipper climbed out of the bed and walked over to his friend,

"Don't worry, we can rescue them. I've got a shrink ray and numerous other weird things, a psychonaut is helping us, and you are good with ghosts. They can scare Loboto and Gideon out before we even get there! We can do this." Dipper tried to reassure Norman but it wasn't working, because Norman knew that without help they were toast.

"Well, the Psychonauts know the situation, and they know not to come until I give the okay. So, are we going to save the girls or not?" asked Raz climbing out of bed and wincing as he bumped his arm on the wall.

"We are," said Dipper putting on his hat.

"We can do this," said Raz pulling down his goggles.

"Let's go." said Norman.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Gravity Falls, Here We Come! Norman

Norman relaxed as the jet finally took off. The hum of the engines droned in his ears. Dipper sat silently next to him, a white sweater rested in his lap. A light blue pine tree, the same one on Dipper's hat, was stitched into it. Norman put his hand on Dipper's shoulder, Dipper looked at his friend. Norman smiled; it was a weak, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Norman could hear Raz whispering to Agent Nein, they talked in angered tones. Norman wished he could hear what they were saying, but he could not. Two hours they'd been on the plane, flying towards Gravity Falls where Loboto and Gideon held the girls hostage. Norman hadn't even been there to say hello to his cousin, he hadn't seen her in three years. Now he might never see her.

Norman assumed that Dipper felt the same that he missed his sister, and was hoping she was alright. Dipper hugged the sweater; Mabel must've made it for him. Dipper took off his hat and vest then slipped the sweater on over his head; then immediately put the hat back on.

"You look good." said Norman, smiling at Dipper in the sweater.

"Thanks." Dipper whispered back, his voice sounded about to break. Agent Nein walked up with Raz close behind him.

"The amulet, it has to be magic or at least some type of psitanium!" Raz was saying trying to get Sasha to listen.

"Razputin, there is no such thing as magic." Sasha said impatiently. Dipper rolled his eyes and muttered something about "telling that to the gnomes." Norman looked back out the window, a large forest sped by below It had been three days since Lilly, Coraline, and Mabel had been kidnapped. Raz's sprained wrist had almost completely healed, as had the boys' concussions from fainting in the streets.

"Dipper, he doesn't believe me. We need to show Sasha your book." said Raz sitting in a seat across the aisle from them.

"Yeah, like he'll believe me anymore than you." said Dipper as he tucked his head inside of the sweater.

"We have to try." said Raz calmly. Dipper made a noise that sounded like "no" but Norman couldn't be sure.

"Come on Dipper, man-up." said Norman poking his friend.

"Dipper's not here right now, he's in sweater town." said Dipper from within the sweater. Norman sighed and looked back out the window; it was going to be a long trip.


	12. Next Time on

Next Time On Mysterie Kids…

The boys make their way across the country to Gravity Falls, where a psychic battle between Razputin and Gideon awaits. What "terrors" will the girls have to deal with? Will they boys be captured? Will Loboto finally get his hands (and claw) on Raz's brain? Find out in the next installment of…

**Mysterie Kids!**

(line break)

Hey guys, Storygirl90 here. I'd just like to say, it was fun writing this, and I don't mind criticism. So, you want me to add something, change something, mention someone, or I made a mistake, point it out. I'll fix it. Until next time, this is Storygirl90, signing off.

PEACE!


End file.
